Auguen: El estado en Crisis
by protosszealot421
Summary: ok, pues, este es mi primera historia, y espero que les guste, asi, pues para seguir subiendo mas capitulos, ademas de que este esta un poco mal editado, porke soy nuevo en eso XD
1. La caida

**Capitulo 1**: la caída

Era de noche ya casi al amanecer, solo se veía luna llena y nubes no esponjosas, entonces se logro ver una ala de metal, era un ARG-Pelican, una nave de transporte, y debajo de ella en el mar, barcos un grupo grande de buques de guerra, y aun mas atrás de ellos, MIG-39, aviones de combate, rápidos, potentes, y gastan muy poco combustible, pero el ARG estaba escondido entre las nubes ya que traia un escuadrón de lo mejor de la PMC(private militari company) COUNRAD, eran 5 soldados, dentro de el ARG. Solo se oia la voz de el lider de la misión, recibiendo indicaciones de su superior, el lider de la PMC, Kane Counrad. Este termino de recivir las indicaciones y se puso a explicarle la misión a sus compañeros:

"Esto es muy simple", dijo Tom(el líder), " a cierto punto la compuerta se abrirá; y nosotros saltamos de el avión y cuando yo indique utilicen su paracaídas", "y donde caeremos", dijo un newbie (inexperto, o novato) "tendremos una suave caída en un parque a un lado de la playa, ósea no nos no nos separaremos tanto de donde desembarcaran los buques, así que no se preocupen" "pero…" exclamo uno de los mas avanzados "que es esta ciudad, o nacion, o lo que sea, nunca e oído sobre ella", el líder le respondió " esta es la ciudad de Auguen, tiene un muy extraño pasado, lleno, de sectas, asesinos, caballeros, uds sabes, cosas de la edad media, es de las mas antiguas en el mundo, pero la UMO(United Mundial organization) decidió no interferir con este lugar ya que tienen suficiente poder militar para contraatacar, pero vemos que una de las mas grandes PMC logro atacar y conquistar esta pequeña pero fuerte nacion, ahora amenasa al mundo con un ataque nuclear masivo, con una superarma nunca antes vista y…" lo interumpe otraves el novato "pero cual sera nuestra mision, y usaremos codenames?" tom le contesto "emm, la misión… no estoy bien informado, me dijo Kane que nos informaría a aterrizar en tierra firme, y si, usaremos de ahora en adelante codenames, yo sere ZERO, tu seras GA-KO(apuntándole a uno de los soldados) tu… te llamaras BEETLE (a otro soldado), tu(a otro) KONUS" y entonses apuntándole a el newbie "tu te llamaras NOOB" , entonces exclamo el newbie "quee?!" pero ocurrio algo en ese mismo momento, la nacion Auguen ya estaba a unos kilómetros de ellos y estaba armada tambien con defensas antiaereas

En ese momento Tom grito "EQUIPEN SUS PARACAIDAS!!, nos han descubierto, las nuves terminan aquí!" abriendo la compuerta de salto, uno de los misiles antiaereos golpeo el avion, los MIG eran una distracción que le iba a dar suficiente tiempo para que los mercenarios pudieran aser un salto de HALO, pero las defensas AE(antiaéreas) era muy fuertes y abian acabado ya con todos los jets de combate y solo les quedaba destruir el ARG, ese misil que golpeo a el ARG había herido a TOM.El les dio la indicación de que saltara y que lo dejaran ay, y uno se levanto para ayudarlo mientras el rookie se quedo paralizado por el estado en el que estaba tom, estava sangrando demasiado, y entonces dos ya habían saltado por el miedo, quien sabe donde cayeron, la misión se estaba volviendo un desastre, entonces el rookie vio por una ventana, y en ese momento el avion fue golpeado por otro misil y el ARG se partió en dos, dejando caer al rookie, pero ZERO Y BEETLE quedaron en el avión porque estaban bien sujetos a este, y el rookie, suspendido en el aire viendo que la tierra se acercaba mas, callo en el miedo y se descontrolo y quedo de espaldas en el aire, iba a caer de espaldas, sus brazos estaban extendido por la velocidad en la que caía y lo que el temía mas es que fuera golpeado por algún avión enemigo o peor ser atacado por las defensas AE pero vio que al partirse el avión en dos, la cola destrozo un avión enemigo y este envuelto en llamas se estrello contra el generado de energía que dotaba las defensas, deshabilitándolas, pero era tarde para el ARG los cazas enemigas le dispararon dejándolo caer, callo sobre un edificio derrumbándolo, la cara de el rookie se puso pálida al saber que en esta misión estaría completamente solo sabiendo que 2 estaban en el avión y otros dos tal vez ya fueron asesinados, entonces reacciono y utilizo su paracaídas y con este aterrizo en el techo de una pequeña provincia de la nación Auguen.

La experiensia que acababa de vivir lo dejo desconcertado al saber todo lo que paso en menos de 10 segundo; la misión se volvió un fracaso, y todo esto le provoco un desmallo.


	2. Mission briefing

Auguen

Auguen

**jejej, pues, este es el 2do capitulo, ademas de que les quiero explicar unas cosas de la historia; primero, este no se supone que es nuestro presente, es como algo en e futuro, pero, Auguen es una nacion fantaciosa, como muchas cosas de aqui, ademas, los 5 mercenarios que saltaron en un halo-jump(salto de halo) tienen nanomaquinas(como en MGS) que permite su localizasion exacta, su estado de animo, y su estado fisico, y esto le falicita mas a los jefes manipular a sus soldados, evitando que se acobarden o se descontrolen,ah y eso del codec, tambien lo saque de mgs, a excepcion de que los puse aqui que no nesesitan habvlar para transmitir el mensaje.**

**Si quieren saber mas sobre como funciona el CoDeC, revisen en wikipedia, en uno de los articulos sobre Matel Gear Solid; disfruten **

**Capitulo 2: mission briefing**

(sobre un TECHO) N00B se encontraba completamente desmayado por la radical experiencia que había vivido, pero algo lo despertó, un sonidito molesto en su oído como el de un ringtones de un celular, entonces se acordó de algo. (Flashbacks) "tom se estaba oprimiendo el oído, y estaba hablando solo, mmm..., tal vez si…" (Fin del flashbacks) entonces N00b se oprimió el oído y contesto una llamada,

(en la llamada)

"David!, estas bien?" Kane contesto( el nombre de el rookie era David)

"erh, si, un poco desconcertado, pero, como puedo oírlo sin un radio o algo?, ósea, solo escuchan esta conversación ud y yo?" pregunto David.

"oh, esto?, es una nueva tecnología echa especialmente para nuestros hombres, lo llamamos, "CoDeC", es como una especie de radio, pero que tus nanomaquinas genera, es un radio microscópico que solo tu oído puede oír, o si, y también hicimos algo especial, tu estas usando la versión mas nueva, que hace que hables sin tener que hablar"

"Que, que, que?!" respondió David confundido

"si, cuando contestes una llamada CoDeC, no es necesario que hables al aire libre como un idiota hablando consigo mismo, porque, las nanomaquinas inyectadas en tu cuerpo toman tu pensamientos, osea, solo debes de pensar para poder hablar"

"quiere decir que no necesito hablar, sino que solo pienso, y eso es lo que se transmite?"

"exacto!, lo entendiste muy bien" lo felicito Kane.(donde Kane estaba localizado era un barco cercano, de los grupos de buques que habían, y hay, estaba el sentado junto con ingenieros, y enfrente de el habían 5 pantallas, que mostraban el estado de los 5 mercenarios, 2 estaban en rojo(ósea muertos) 1 tenia las piernas en amarillo(ósea la piernas debilitadas) y 2 estaban en verde (que quiere decir en perfecto estado)(de vuelta a la conversación…)

"disculpe" dijo David, "de que se trata esta mision y como estan mis demas compañeros?"

Kane le contesto "ah, bien, la misión apenas iba a ser cancelada, pero tu estado es en perfecto estado, el tullo y el de otro mercenario, y otro esta herido, asi que si se puede seguir, mira; tu misión será: rescatar a un ingeniero-programador, que lo tienen como rehén, en una de las casas donde tu estas, su nombre es ivan aguen"

"auguen?, como la nación?!"

"no, eso es auguen, este es aguen, la casa esta bien protegida, con antiaéreos, hombres con rpg, y ak-190, estan bien armados, ah, y tambien encontrarte con tus demas camaradas, y destruir su nueva "arma nuclear""

"los demás? pero… están muertos no?

"no, de echo, los dos que saltaron del avión por el pánico, uno lo destrozo un misil antiaéreo, y el otro lo protegió un jet enemigo que se interpuso en la trayectoria del misil, si lo se, suena entupido, nuestro diagnostico dice, que esta un poco lastimado del tobillo por la caída, y el otro, esta lastimado de las dos piernas"

"pero no dijo que con el que salto ese, se habia muerto"

"no, este otro estaba en el avión, creo que es ZERO"

"zeró?, perfecto, tan siquiera no estaré tan solo después de todo, eso esta bien comandante"

"ohhhhhh, perdón, pero acaba de ponerse en rojo la pantalla de el que estaba en perfecto estado, y zero aparecer fue capturado, creo que si estas solo en esta misión, lo siento, ah, hablando de solos, creo que seria apropiado cambiar tu codename, creo que apartar de ahora, te llamaras, Solo Wolf"

"enserio, Solo Wolf, Mm , suena bien, pero porque?"

"porque los lobos son solitarios, y Haras esta misión solo, entiendes?, además de que se oye bien"

"Si, en eso tiene razón, mejor eso, que N00b"

"bueno Wolf, es hora de que empiece esta misión, recuerda tu misión es rescatar y proteger a aguen, y destruir el "arma nuclear""

"Muy bien"

"cambio y fuera", y terminando el "mission briefing" comenzó la primera misión de Wolf.

"Ok, empecemos con esto" bajando cuidadosamente del techo para que nadie lo descubriera en esa provincia ni tan calmada, que hay avían torres electrificadas, tropas rondando, guardias, Bunkers, minas de tierra, y demás cosas, se logro meter a esa casa que por cierto tenia un sótano, y en ese sótano había armas, entonces Wolf se pregunto "que diablos hace una casa con armas adentro, bueno ami no me incumbe, tal vez el dueño es un mercenario también, y agarrando un rifle de asalto, una SOCOM, que se le hizo muy familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes, unas granadas, y raciones, se enlisto, pero apenas saliendo de hay, oyó las voces de unos guardias, entonces no supo que hacer, pero ese sótano estaba lleno de cajas, entonces se le vino una idea la cabeza, tomo una caja, la abrió, la vacío, la volteo, y se metió adentro de ella, estaba casi echa a su medida, lo permitía moverse, caminar, y cabía perfectamente, entonces los soldados bajaron, y vieron que habían cosas tiradas por hay, entonces un guardia dijo "mmm, que extraño, bueno te dejare, buscare halla arriba, tu busca aquí abajo" y el otro le contesto "muy bien, separémonos", luego, Wolf estaba en un rincón con esa caja "perfecta" para el, paso el guardia enfrente de el, con el ollo que tenia la caja, podía ver, entonces vio las botas de combate de aquel soldado, luego comprendió, "ah esta es la bodega de armas de esta PMC, debieron asaltar la casa, mataron a la familia que vivía adentro, y ocuparon esta casa para su bodega, ahhh, ¡estos si que son unos bastardos despiadados!", entonces por el enojo que le dio, quiso cobrar venganza por esta casa llena de inocentes, se levanto de la caja y agarrando al soldado, este le dijo "ustedes, bastardos!, mataron a la gente de este lugar y se aprovechan de ellos!", el soldado le contesto, "por favor no me hagas nada, are lo que sea pero no me mates!", entonces Wolf le apretó el cuello con el brazo y saco el cuchillo que tenia el soldado en su funda "con este cuchillo ustedes masacran personas inocente, pagaran por eso!", pero el soldado le interrumpió "no por favor!, no me mates, tengo familia haya en Gameria, te dire todo lo que quieras, pero no me mates!", entonces wolf se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que iba a cometer un error de dejar a una familia sin padre, y que no tenia ni la mas puta idea de donde estaba la casa donde tenian a aguen , entonses le dijo al pobre soldado, "sabes donde tienen a el ingeniero-programador Ivan Aguen", el soldado le contesto, "aguen, no es el imbecil que esta en la colonia Gramster a 5 cuadras de aquí?", wolf contesto " enserio" agradeciéndole el guardia a wolf de que no lo matara, wolf le dio un rodillazo en la espalda dejándolo completamente noqueado, entonces wolf dijo "no te mate, pero necesito que nadie sepa que aquí estuve y dejando el cuchillo en la funda de el soldado, y acomodando las cajas, como para disimular que se callo y se noqueo el solo, para que todo paresiera que nunca ocurrio.

Saliendo de allí wolf se fue con demasiada cautela, pero primero, se subio a el techo de esa casa, (otra vez), y de techo en techo se fue, era mas seguro, pero deveria tener mas cuidado con las torres de vigilancia.


	3. Todo ocurre por una razon

Auguen

"todo ocurre por una razón"

**Okei, miren, perdon por no subir la historia desde hace mucho, pero entre la prepa y me tuve que desocupar de esto, jeje, pero bueno, ya entre de vacasiones, y vi mi projecto (este) y lo quise terminar, asi que aki esta el 3ercapitulo de la historia, disfruten ^^^.**

Ahí estaba wolf, corriendo de techo en techo, al intentar pasar desapercibido por los soldados enemigos que patrullaban por aquel pequeño pueblo que se encontraba dentro de Auguen, pero su gran torpeza y su pobre experiencia en el campo de batalla le dificultaba pasar de largo a los soldados enemigos, ya que al pisar sobre los techos de las casas hacía demasiado ruido.

El cansado, después de estar corriendo y evadiendo lugares bien resguardados, se sento, relajo sus brazos, en su cara, el sentia el calor que producia el sol de verano, un calor infernal, en las sombras de los arboles sentia un frio horrible, y a la luz del sol el sol sentia un calor como el de un mismo desierto, miro al cielo, un cielo totalmente despejado, ni una sola nube, un un solo avion de batalla, por su mente paso: "se abra detenido la el asalto?", para despejar sus dudas llamo a conrad

================CoDeC================

Wolf: coronel, que a ocurrido?, acaso todas sus casas de batalla le han sido destruidas?

Coronel: no wolf, detubimos el ataque porque eso solo era una distracción para que ustedes entraran en la ciudad.

Wolf: lo detubierion?, esto o afectara que haya mas seguridad dentro de donde yo estoy?

Coronel: lo dudo, estan preparando mas fuerzas para darnos un contrataque.

Wolf: y podran contra ellos?

Coronel: no lo dudo, estamos bien armados, además los atacaremos con unidades y defensas antiaéreas, por nosotros no te preocupes

Wolf: vale, pero, no pdras brindarme información sobre cuando o cuanto tiempo me queda para cumplir la misión, para saber si preocuparme mas en asesinar gente y llegar rápido, o pasarlos de largo pero que tome su tiempo?

Coronel: mmm..., sabes, después de que ataquen mandaremos para-troopers, asi aremos que se concentren en un lugar donde nuestras tropas caeran, para que puedas evadir mas facil a los solados, queremos las menores bajas posibles!

Coronel: o si, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no hay limite de tiempo, solo si activan la nueva arma nuclear, ahi si tendrías un tiempo limite de 15 horas.

Wolf: entendido, cambio y fuera.

===========FIN DE CoDeC=================

Wolf, despreocupado ya que sabe que no hay demasiada presion bajo sus hombros saco unas raciones que encontro en la casa de a que acababa de entrar(ver capitulo 2) eran raciones americanas, solo eran una botella de agua y un sándwich de jamon y queso, el tranquilo empezo a comer(un rato después) al terminar dejo todo ahí se enlisto denuevo pero escucho un extraño sonido que lo detuvo, era un sonido muy familiar, se oían gritos, lloriqueos, maldiciones, era una truba furiosa, vio a unas personas con ak-47, molotovs, ygranadas de fragmentacion, era una milicia, formada por los abitantes de ese municipio que no estaban agusto con el golpe al estado que habían echo estos mercenarios, para ponerlo mas simple, eran una resistencia a la conqusta que habian logrado estos mercenarios, wolf impresionado, vio que estas personas bloquearon calles, y utilizaban a los niños y mujeres embarazadas como escudo para que los militares no pasaran sobre ellos, pensaron mal, los militares no les importo si habían lisiados, infantes, jóvenes, y mujeres embarazadas, una granada de fragmentación sobre esa milicia rebelde los desintegro a todos, y Wolf no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era una carnicería, una matanza, una masacre, mercenarios contra rebeldes, tecnología avanzada contra una tecnología que era pobre en daño al enemigo, wolf, horrorizado no podia ver mas, era una injusticia, una violación a los derechos humanos, eso no le importaba a los militares, arrazaron con todo, solo para poder pasar a la siguiente calle, wolf se quedo sin palabras, solo podia pensar en los niños y las mujeres que estaban hay y que ya no existían mas que en charcos de sangre y miembros por el piso, el olor a sangre estaba por todas partes, este olor le dava asco a wolf, era como si ubiera entrado a un basurero humano en el que el asqueroso olor a basura era el olor a sangre, tratando de olvidar esa traumática escena, se volteo siguió su camino, pero la horrible imagen no lo dejaba en paz, pero como un golpe de suerte hubo una situación que lo Hizo olvidar de ello, vio una peculiar figura humana que saltaba de techo en techo, tenia un traje totalmente blanco, portaba una espada, tenia una cinta roja en la cintura, como ataque a larga distancia portaba cuchillos para lanzar como una e o "shuriken" como es mas conosida, y unos guantes muy extraños, en los que en uno de ellos, tenia una gran bariedad de placas de metal colocadas de una manera que paresian escamas, para ser mas especifico portaba ese extraño guante en su brazo izquierdo y le faltaba un dedo, como si se lo ubieran cortado, wolf, tratando de perseguirlo, se dio cuenta que esa extraña figura se dio la vuelta y lo miro profundamente, por un momento vio la mirada de frialdad en sus ojos, se acerco esa figura humanoide, envaino su espada y se puso en forma de ataque esperando a que wolf lo ataque primero, wolf no supo que aser, desenfundo su arma, y el asensino se dio cuenta de que no era un enemigo, desenvaino su espada, y se le aserco a wolf, aserco su boca en si oido y le susurro una frase, "es mio, dejalo, si te entrometes, no me detendre como ahora lo acabo de aser" mostrandole su guante extravagante que tenia unas placas de metal, cerro el puño, y de ahí, donde le faltaba un dedo, salio una cuchilla, una cuchlla escondida, abrio la mano, y esa navaja afilada se devolvió , hizo esto para infundir temor y nervios a wolf y sacacarlo asi del camino, claro que aquella persona a la que se referia el asesino no era mas que aguen, el ingeniero que elavoro aquella arma nuclear de la que wolf y la PMC se querian deshacer, a pocas calles de su objetivo principal, hasta ahora, podria resultarle un golpe mortal ya que vio el tipo de personas que estaban detrás de Aguen, un asesino, tambien buscaba a aguen, wolf estaba confundido, lo unico que pudo aser due seguir con su trabajo ya que era la unica forma en la que el se podria librar y poderse ir de donde vino, para que esta guerra terminara, wolf sigui su camino como iba antes, de techo en techo asta llegar a el lugar donde retenian a aguen y rezar porque el llegara primero antes que el asesino.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3, espera hasta el capitulo 4


	4. Dudas inconclusas

**Auguen**

_"DUDAS SIN RESPONDER"_

**Podran ver que esta vez si me inspire un poco en la trama de Crysis espero que este turno inesperado me abre las puertas a mas ideas, porfavor comenten para yo poder seguir tratando de mejorar mi forma de redactar, disfruten**

Ahí estaba wolf, sudando bajo el sol que lo acobijaba con una fuerte sabana de calor, sudando, sentado, y asustado, pensando todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que podría ocurrir si fallaba la misión, y aun mas, pensaba en quien era esa persona de blanco que lo amenaso con la muerte si se acercaba a Ivan Aguen, su objetivo objetivo principal, pensaba en como la nación libraba dos batallas al mismo timepo, una interna con la rebelión, y otra externa con al PMC counrad y con una fuerte amenaza nuclear, wolf sentía el peso de todo esto en sus hombros, pero no pudo mas, la única forma de ahuyentar esos pensamientos era enfocándose mas en su misión y no en los problemas de la gente, se levanto del piso, se limpio el sudor de su frente, reviso si su rifle de asalto tenia munición y continuo con su misión.

(varios minutos mas tarde)

Wolf logro conseguir visión limpia de el lugar donde tenían de rehén a su objetivo, desenfundando su pistola, coloco un silenciador en la punta del cañon de su SOCOM, bajo del techo sobre el cual estaba observando la casa, se escondió en un arbusto, pero su intento de infiltración fue interrumpida por otro ataque de la PMC terrorista y la rebelión local, esta vez eran mas personas con un mejor equipamente, talves asaltaron un camión que contenía armamento de la PMC, comenzó la lucha en plena calle de la localidad, pero esto le sirvió aun mas para poderse escabullir sin importar el ruido que el causara ya que los disparos podían hacer insonoros los pasos de wolf hacia su objetivo principal, trepo por una ventana al techo de la casa del reen, salto hacia el traspatio, para entrar por la puerta del traspatio y haci evitar entrar por la puerta de enfrente; la casa parecía vacia, no había soldados ni mecanismos de defensa, esto se le hizo raro a wolf era como si el rehén se hubiera dejado capturar por si solo entro a la puerta del fondo de la casa, y ahí estaba… era un joven de 18 años detrás de una computadora tecleando formulas de coordenadas y programación, wolf no presto atención a esto y solo pregunto: "¿tu eres Ivan Aguen?" el muchacho dejo de teclear y se detuvo, volteo rápidamente, y solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación, levanto su dedo índice y y pego sus labios a el dedo y pronuncio un sonido "SHHHH" pidiéndole que guardara silencio, luego haciendo un movimiento de su mano derecho le dijo que se hacercara sin hacerruido, cerro el programa con el que estaba trabajando y abrió otro programa para trabajar en ojas de oficio, y escribiendo en el monitor la frase: "debemos guardar silencio, hay micrófonos, además, dime, quien eres y a que haz venido a buscarme?"

Wolf tomo el teclado y escribió también: "mi nombre clave es Solo wolf, vengo a rescatarte para ghitsthijskj…" wolf fue interrumpido en su momento de escribir en el teclado ya que apareció el hombre vestido de blanco que le había advertido que no se acercara a Aguen, y le exclamo:" Te dije que no te acercases a Ivan, es su destino morir en mis manos por mi espada!"

Al oir estas palabras ivan abrió un cajón que estaba debajo de su escritorio donde se encontraba ensima su PC, y ahí agarro un brasalete que media la mitad de su brazo que era igual a el del hombre de blanco, se lo coloco, y cuando el hombre de blanco desenfundo su espada para matar a wolf, ivan saco una navaja de la misma forma que lo hizo el hombre de blanco (capitulo anterior) y enterrándolo en el cuello del hombre de blanco , este mismo callo desangrándose, ivan se puso a temblar y se remobio el brasalete, wolf le pregunto: "¿acaso eres un de ellos?" ivan le respondió: "lo fui, pero ya no mas, por eso me deje atrapar, para estar fuera de esta gente, estos ´asesinos´", wolf no dijo mas y le dijo que se fueran los mas pronto posible, pero ivan le dijo que se esperara y del CPU e introdujouna memoria USB para guardar todo su trabajo hecho mientras estuvo captivo, en lo que el hacia esto wolf solo hizo una llamada rápida por el CoDeC: "trae un maldito VTOL, ahora, en mi localización, ya, tengo al rehén" Counrad no pudo haberse oído mas complacido y le dijo: "que bien porque acabamos de enviar otro grupo de soldados especiales a que desactivaran las fuentes de energía y asi desactivar las defensas". Ivan parecía muy ocupado trabajando en terminar su trabajo pero wolf le grito diciéndole: "no hay tiempo, guarda tus datos, desactivaran toda fuente de energía, ya!" ivan al fin extrajo la memoria y los dos salieron de la casa, un VTOL los esperaba mientras los soldados de la PMC terrorista estaban luchando contra los rebeldes de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo contra los rescatistas de ivan y wolf que venían dentro del VTOL, uno de los rescatistas les dio la señal de manos que entraran en el VTOL y se pusieran los cinturones, al hacer todo esto, todos los demás entraron al VTOL y el VTOL se elevo y fue rumbo a el buque deguerra donde se encontraba Counrad y todos los demás encargados de lamision, la misión parecía haber terminado, pero la lucha… la lucha todavía no terminaba, a wolf le faltaban dos objetivos, uno principal y otro personal, el principal seria desactivar esa arma nuclear, y la personal seria rescatar a sus camaradas que sobrevivieron a la caída de ARG-pelican que los transportaba (capitulo 1).

* * *

Volteo su mirada a ivan, ivan veni muy serio, demasiado, talvez asi será su forma de ser, se dijo en la mente wolf, pero luego Aguen saco de la mochila que portaba una laptop del tamaño de sus dos manos juntas e introdujo el USB y comenzó a trabajar denuevo, wolf no le pregunto nada, pero paresia que no le importava haber sido rescatado, pero le importava mas su programación y su computo, wolf le pregunto que si eso que hacia era importante y ivan solo le contesto: "tu crees que esta guerra solo se trata de una PMC terrorista que amenaza al mundo con volarlo en pedasos con una arma nuclear "secreta"?, no, encontraron algo importante en esta isla, algo que cambiara al mundo, y si lo logran obtener y controlar, su poder será imparable, no saben con lo que están tratando, la comunidad de asesinos en la que vivo, contenía estos secretos en una biblioteca prohibida, en la cual me cole, y vi lei cosas, cosas importantes, cosas que ocurrieron aquí hace mil años que describen un poder impenetrable que callo del cielo en una bola de fuego, hecha de un material solido y frio, claro esta, era que estaba hecha de metal, " wolf lo interrumpiodiciendole: 2espera… me estas diciendo que los al…." Ivan lo interrumpió diciéndole: "excacto, lo alienígenas existen, los terroristas no lo saben, solo saben que hay una fuente de poder aquí, y yo estoy buscando la forma de detener ese poder si esque lo logran controlar,por eso me deje atrapar, para estar lejos de los asesinos que si ellos supieran que se todo esto me torturarían por haber rota las leyes de nuestro credo, y por eso me deje llevar con ustedes, necesito un lugar tranquilo para trabajar, saves?... wol?, wolf me olles?" ivan despego la mirada de su laptop y la dirigió awolf, quien tenia una mirada de que no podía creer todo lo que esta pasando, y lo ciego que estaba, después, volvió a reaccionar y le contesto, :"y… esta secta de asesinos… saben que te escapaste y saves todo eso?, ivan le respondió: "de echo, por esomandaron a Damir, para matarme y no revelar este secreto, no se porque no me dejarían revelarlo, pero espero que todo estas dudas se puedan resolver con el avance de esta guerra"

**FIN DE EL CAPITULO 4**


End file.
